A Wish Granted
by etherian
Summary: It's the scene in the Shrieking Shack from DH. Right before Snape takes his last breath, he and Harry catch a wish. From there it's fluff all the way & Lucius is nice, too. Snape adopts Harry. This story is a bowl of sherbet lemons - very sweet.


_**A Wish Granted**_

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just messing about with plot bunnies.

* * *

Green eyes. Was that to be the last thing he would ever see in his short, miserable life?

He had the key to destroying Voldemort. Why didn't the stupid boy leave? Have I caused him to hate me so much that he wants to see me take my last breath?

"Pot... Harry..." Snape rasped, "leave!"

The Potions Master's voice was no longer the mesmerising, silken device of command it once was, yet Harry did understand he was being told to leave, to fulfill his destiny. With regret, he moved to leave behind the wizard that could have been so much more to him, if only...

The interior of the Shrieking Shack was filled with a sudden, inexplicable and pure silvery white light. Very much like the Light magic that a Patronus was created from and for a brief moment, Harry wondered if that was what it was. He felt a sudden iron grip around his right wrist.

"Help me catch it!" Severus Snape ordered with his every last fibre of will.

It wasn't difficult to catch. In the blink of an eye, Snape's hands were wrapped around the shimmering piece of light, aided by the Potter's brat's hands around his own.

"Professor? What is it?"

Snape didn't want to speak again. Wasn't certain he even had it within him to speak, but he forced air through his tortured vocal chords and replied, "Some... thing very... rare, Harry. A... wish." He felt horribly dizzy and sick from the blood loss, but he forced himself to finish the explanation. It would be the most important lesson the boy would ever receive from him. "We've been granted... a wish... we can change all of it... Harry."

Harry knew he could be slow sometimes, but he'd learned quite a bit this year. He didn't ask his professor anymore questions. He only tightened his grip around the older wizard's thin fingers and looked down into the light fading from Snape's black eyes.

Together they spoke, "We wish..."

* * *

Severus Snape felt the pain and sorrow of re-living Lily Evans death and knew that to have the life he desired, hers and James' sacrifice was required. Not even a Wish could change that.

Standing over the remains of Lily Potter, Snape knelt down in his Death Eater garb and touched his fingers to her cheek.

"Snape, we've got to get him out of here," rasped Lucius Malfoy's voice. The voice of the man he'd once called friend brought him back to reality.

Snape rose to his feet as though to help Malfoy with the burden of the dying body of their master, but he Obliviated Lucius, quickly planted a complex set of new memories, and then Stupefied him. As he caught Malfoy's falling body and lowered it carefully to the floor he whispered, "This is a night for many lives to change, my friend. Believe the story I've given you and be happy with the family you'll have."

In that moment he heard a tiny cry. It almost stopped him from doing what needed to be done. He didn't want to ignore the crying child, but he had to. Lifting the dying body of the Dark Lord in his arms, he Apparated away from the scene of horror in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Four months after the deaths of Lily and James Potter a very gruesome 'gift' arrived at the Ministry for the new Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. It was the remains of one Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

A second gift, not quite as ghastly as the one the Minister received, was sent to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He received six objects, a battered diary, a large ring, an old locket, the Hufflepuff Cup and the diadem once worn by Rowena Ravenclaw. The objects had very obviously been destroyed by the most pure of magics, though what that magic had been, Dumbledore did not know. Along with the objects was the skin of a very large snake. There was also a letter enclosed.

_Albus,_

Tom Riddle is never coming back. Of this I have made certain. These are the Horcruxes the Dark Lord made in his quest for Immortality and they are now as destroyed as he is. There was a concern as to whether or not little Harry Potter might have been made a Horcrux by accident. I have been able to determine without a doubt that the lightning bolt, the curse scar on the boy's forehead was the result of his mother's protective magic and Voldemort's Killing Curse colliding. I have been able to safely remove the scar so the child is free from any Dark taint.

The night of Lily's death I made a vow to her. As the Dark Lord is now dead with no chance of returning, my vow to her and to her child takes precedence over the vow I made to you. Please find enclosed my resignation from Hogwarts and a copy of Relinquish of Rights from Petunia & Vernon Dursley, and a copy of my Adoption Papers of one, Harry Potter.

I told you once, Albus, not to put such stock into prophecies. Forget the prophecy for it means nothing now. Enjoy your final years as Head of Hogwarts and be true to all its students, not just Gryffindor.

With sincere thanks,  
Severus Snape

* * *

When his son was a year and half old, he spent a sleepless night doing his best to soothe his child as he weathered the fever of a Muggle childhood disease, Chicken Pox. Harry cried most of the night and Snape felt several times that he wanted to join in his son's tears as he was so frustrated by the hurt his child felt.

A little less than 48 hours later, baby Harry had happily launched a spoonful of nutritious babyfood at his father's large, hooked nose. That was Snape's first true smile in years.

* * *

Harry's third birthday, his father quietly suffered the invasion of ten other screaming, wailing, messy toddlers. It was at least three weeks later before he managed to Scourgify the last bit of frosting from his dining room wall.

* * *

When he was four years old, Harry misbehaved and took his father's wand and tried to make it create magic for him. He set the living room drapes on fire and received his first spanking.

* * *

In his sixth year Harry received for Christmas his first Junior Potions Kit and a Junior Firebolt. His father took him out flying and Harry felt like he was a bird even though he couldn't fly higher than two feet off the ground.

With his Junior Potions Kit, Harry was finally allowed in his father's private potions lab in the basement of their house. Harry loved squishing Flobberworms (although he was supposed to skin or dice them) and really loved it when his father very patiently showed him how to use his ingredients knife and the stirrers.

Harry did boil over the contents of a cauldron, but he didn't blow one up. His father was so pleased with the Pepper-Up Potion he made that it was sent with the usual order his father made to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

A few months after receiving his very first broom, Harry tried a move that the grown up Weasleys, Bill and Charlie always did, and he broke his leg. He made a terrible fuss and swore he was never going to fly again. He snuck out of the house to fly again at night a week later. His father caught him and spanked him for flying at night.

* * *

Just before Harry's seventh birthday, he received his first set of formal robes and was dressed up nicely, just as fancy as his father was, and they went to an afternoon tea at Lucius Malfoy's house.

Lucius and Narcissa had a blonde-haired son that was Harry's age. He was rather shy and had a habit of hiding behind his father's long legs. Harry managed to coax Draco from his shell and while their parents talked about a variety of subjects, the two boys played a noisy and thoroughly delightful game of Exploding Snape. When their giggles and maniacal laughter became too much for the adults, both boys were put down for naps by their fathers.

After that tea, Draco and Harry had regular play dates that also included one of the Weasley boys that was the same age, Ronald. The three boys were total terrors unless they were flying on their brooms.

On Harry's seventh birthday his father revealed to him that his godparents were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He also learned that Draco was his father's godson. Harry now knew where the mysterious birthday and Christmas gifts came from.

* * *

When Harry and his two best friends, Ron and Draco were eight years old, they were introduced to the great game of 'Garden De-Gnoming' at the Burrow. All three boys were absolutely thrilled at learning how to swing the gnomes around by their long beards and tossing them over the hedge. It was a great game they got to play once every two weeks.

Also that year began the 'Families Picnic'. The Weasleys, the Snapes, and the Malfoys would all gather together in the yard of one of their houses, eat too much good food, play games, and a Quidditch game against the parents. Sometimes they actually won.

* * *

Harry's ninth year was a big one. His ninth year with his father he finally gained a mother. Severus Snape married the very lovely daughter of a business associate of Lucius' from the United States. Her name was Abigail Twain, a beautiful and talented witch who was a Charms Mistress. She came to teach at Hogwarts, taking over for Filius Flitwick who wanted to retire early.

Abigail had raven black hair and the most beautiful amber gold eyes Harry had ever seen. He was very happy his father had fallen in love with Abigail, because he loved her, too.

At the time Abigail took over Charms and the position of Head of Ravenclaw, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, offered Severus Snape a position at the school he absolutely could not turn down.

Hogwarts was in need of a Potions instructor and Head of Slytherin house. Dumbledore, knowing that Snape had a very successful owl-order Potions business, sweetened the deal by tempting the Potions Master with a state of the art Potions lab and the ability to hire an assistant who could also help out with classes.

Bill Weasley had already been doing some part time work with Snape's potions business and was ecstatic when he was also offered a full-time position at Hogwarts with his employer, Severus Snape.

The deal was made and the Snapes moved closer to Hogwarts to a pretty little cottage just outside of Hogsmeade. To christen the new house, a celebration was held attended by all the Weasleys, the Malfoys, and Draco's brand new little sister, Amalia.

Amalia's parents were certainly proud of her, but Draco's pride seemed to pass that of his parents. He loved carrying his little sister around, and when his mother insisted that she had to hold Amalia for awhile, Draco kept dragging people over to appreciate his sister.

Harry was jealous. Both Ron and Draco were big brothers now. He wanted to be a big brother, too. In the midst of the meal at the party, Harry broke into all conversations and insisted that his mother and father make him a big brother, and soon.

He didn't quite understand why that made all the adults laugh and his father turn slightly purple.

* * *

A few weeks before Harry got his Hogwarts letter, he became a big brother. His mother gave birth to a perfect little boy they named Alexander. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen a child more perfect than his little brother. He couldn't wait to teach Alexander about all the wonderful things to do.

Not long after the arrival of Alexander, his parents took him to Diagon Alley to get his wand. Harry would be going to Diagon Alley later in the week with Lucius and his father to get supplies for school, but Snape really wanted to see his son's face when his wand selected him.

Snape was intrigued to learn that the wand with the phoenix core that had originally chosen Harry in their past life, did not choose him this time. Harry's perfect wand was of Ebony with a Gryphon feather core. Severus breathed an inward sigh of relief.

A few days later, Harry was back in Diagon Alley with Draco and his godfather, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius indulged the two boys in ice cream at Fortescue's, but kept them both away from Quality Quidditch Supplies while a secretive smile hovered at the corner of his lips. Their last stop was at the Owlery where Draco picked out a beautiful European Hawk Owl and Harry fell in love with a wonderful Snowy Owl.

Both boys were delighted with the unexpected gifts of the owls because not every first year had their own owl. Harry and Draco practically knocked Lucius down with thankful hugs. He caught both eleven year olds up into his strong arms and Apparated to Malfoy Manor where Harry would spend the night and then they'd meet at the Hogwarts Express station and meet their friend Ron.

* * *

Platform 9 3/4 was a very busy place. As soon as Ron saw his two friends, he ditched his brothers, mother, and little sister, and ran over with his cart to meet them.

"Hello, Uncle Lucius!" grinned Ron. "Wow! You got owls?"

"Father got them for us," Draco petted his owl's wing. "Mine is Hawkeye."

"Mine's Hedwig," piped in Harry.

Lucius watched Ron's face with a bemused expression. Before the child could sigh wistfully, he snapped his fingers sharply. "Ronald, dear boy. I saw this rather lonely looking Barn Owl at the Owlery as Harry and Draco were choosing their owls. I don't really need him, so maybe you might want to take him?"

Ron's eyes widened with surprise. "Noooo, really, Uncle Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy stroked the owl that perched upon his forearm. "I suppose it is a bit on the plain side, so I wouldn't be at all troubled if you didn't..."

"He's brilliant, Uncle!" blurted Ron. "I'd take really good care of him. Specially since my rat ran away and I really didn't like it anyway."

Lucius smiled. "He's yours, then." He carefully transferred the owl to the redheaded boy's shoulder and then snapped his fingers again, producing a gilded cage and owl food. As he helped the boy put the Barn Owl in its cage, he asked, "What do you think you'll call it?"

"What do you think of Brian?" asked Ron.

"A good, strong name for a good, strong owl. I like it, Ronald."

Ron smiled and put the cage with his owl Brian, on his cart. "Thanks, Uncle."

* * *

The train was GREAT. The little boats were Great. Hogwarts castle was GREAT. The Sorting Hat was SCARY.

Harry, Ron, and Draco were very afraid of being separated. None of them cared what House they were Sorted into, but they didn't want to be in different Houses. Their fears were allayed when Harry's father came out to see them. He pulled them aside and spoke quietly to them.

"Why do we have to be Sorted, godfather?" Draco asked worriedly.

Ron interjected. "Maybe we can start our own House?"

Snape smirked, "It doesn't matter if you each wind up in a different House, or the same one. You grew up with each other and are best friends." He leaned down and then whispered conspiratorially. "This secret's only for you three, but I have it on good authority that you can tell the Hat the House you want to be in." He put a finger to his lips and then swept back into the Great Hall as Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall gave him a stern look.

The three friends whispered rapidly together and kept up their quiet discussion until the first years were being ushered into the Great Hall. For a moment, the magnificence of the Great Hall distracted the three friends, but as they each smirked secretively at each other, they were prepared for Sorting.

* * *

He really shouldn't have said anything. He glanced darkly over at his wife, Abigail, who was silently laughing at her husband. He tried to give her his best 'evil bat of the dungeons' look, but the mirth on her face only brightened. Rising from his place at the staff table, he strode over to one of the four, long tables and glared down at three, impossibly smug, little boys.

"I hope you realise that as Snakes in my house, you have not garnered any special considerations with me. I expect the best of my Snakes and that will go double for you three idiot children. Is that understood, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Snape?"

Solemnly, all three new Slytherins nodded to their Head of House and then watched as he billowed out of the Great Hall.

Ron whistled, "He has got to teach us that thing with his robes, Harry!"

Draco sniggered and then burst out laughing. Harry just flat out guffawed and elbowed Ron in the ribs. Harry grinned, school at Hogwarts was going to be great!

* * *

_**A/N: This little thing was rattling around after a friend of mine decided I completely hated Lucius Malfoy in my first HP fanfic - Back in Time. I quite like the fellow, but it's just sooooo easy to make him a sharp villain. So, here he is, all fluffy and family man-like. Let me know if you enjoyed this bit of fluff or not?**_


End file.
